


Daddy

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Feelings Realization, Het elements, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Перед смертью матери Дэвид узнаёт, что Джехён, которого он столько лет считал своим отцом, на самом деле ему не родной. Он решает исполнить последнюю волю матери и во что бы то ни стало разыскать биологического отца, вот только Джехён категорически против этой затеи.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2019; основную роль в этой работе играет дэвид. если кто не знает — дэвид является моделью см, и многие говорят о его схожести с тэёном. в данном фике дэвиду десять лет, как и в реальности, а джеёнам примерно за тридцать~ вельветок добавлять как кроссовер не буду, но суён упоминается в тексте, хоть и не примет участия в дальнейшем развитии сюжета. не знаю, допишу ли когда-нибудь фик, но пусть пока побудет

– Солнышко, мама хочет видеть тебя, – мужчина мягко касается плеча ребёнка, привлекая его внимание. – Поговоришь с ней?

Мальчик утирает влажные дорожки на щеках и поднимается со скамьи, позволяя вести себя по длинным больничным коридорам. Новость об автомобильной аварии и критическом состоянии матери, привезённой сюда в час ночи, выбила почву из-под хрупких детских ног и больше суток не давала прийти в себя, осознать произошедшее. Он смотрит на посеревшее от напряжённого ожидания и усталости лицо отца и видит в нём невыносимую муку и сожаление, что ничего нельзя изменить. Если бы не крупная ссора между родителями два дня назад, когда они на повышенных тонах выясняли отношения и не стеснялись выражений, всё было бы по-другому. И мать была бы в порядке, а не с множественными переломами и борьбой за жизнь. 

Молодая медсестра пропускает их обоих в палату, и мальчик робко подходит к кушетке, на которой лежит женщина. Она поднимает опухшие веки и молча смотрит на сына, пока тот не отрывает взгляда от трубки в её носу, ведущей к катетеру. 

– Дэвид, – еле слышно шепчет женщина, – мой малыш. – Тянется рукой к бледному лицу. – Как ты? Что ты ел сегодня? Папа приготовил тебе что-нибудь? Ты… – Она заходится в кашле, продолжая сипеть. – Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что будешь сильным мальчиком, что бы ни случилось.

– Суён! Прошу, не говори так, словно ты…

– Джехён, оставь нас ненадолго, я хочу поговорить с Дэвидом. Пожалуйста, только он и я. 

Джехён нехотя повинуется жене и выходит из палаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он никогда не умел ей отказывать, кроме того злополучного дня, когда повысил на неё голос и яро протестовал против её отъезда в другую страну ради новой работы, сулившей ей подъём по карьерной лестнице и самореализацию в качестве передового специалиста по биохимии. Джехён тогда не понимал, насколько это было важно для Суён, и сейчас он за свою ошибку расплачивается ценой жизни любимой женщины. 

– Дэвид, я должна рассказать тебе кое-что, только не перебивай меня и выслушай до конца. – Мальчик кивает несколько раз подряд, и она продолжает: – Ещё до твоего рождения и свадьбы с твоим отцом я некоторое время встречалась со своим однокурсником, мы вместе учились в университете. Тогда я любила его и думала, что мы долго будем вместе. Но я ошиблась: вскоре мы расстались, и я погрузилась в учёбу. Пока в один прекрасный день не поняла, что ношу под сердцем плод нашей любви. – Глаза Дэвида расширяются от удивления. – Этим ребёнком был ты, Дэвид. Я была уже беременна тобой, когда познакомилась с твоим отцом, Джехёном, за которого позже вышла замуж. Я не сказала ему о тебе, поэтому он считает тебя своим родным сыном, хоть это и не так. Я не могу ни в чём винить Джехёна – он чудесный папа, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Он был рядом со мной в трудные минуты и дарил всю свою любовь нам с тобой. И я уверена, что лучшего отца, чем он, для тебя во всём мире не сыскать. Но я обязана тебе сказать о том мужчине, что является твоим биологическим отцом. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, нет, ты будешь меня обвинять, и Джехён тоже, и вы оба будете правы. Мне не стоило скрывать правду столько лет, ведь это могло навредить тебе однажды, однако я боялась реакции Дже, я боялась, что он оградит тебя от своей отеческой любви и перестанет жить с нами. Прости меня, Дэвид, я молчала больше десяти лет, и мне нет оправдания.

– Мама, не плачь, мамочка, – Дэвид ладошками придерживает лицо матери, прижимаясь к ней. – Ты ни в чём не виновата. Я люблю тебя, мама, и папа тоже любит, поверь мне. Даже если он не мой кровный отец, он всё равно для меня самый родной и настоящий. 

– И всё же ты действительно хочешь знать о том, что чужой мужчина мог бы быть твоим папой, если бы я не встретила Джехёна? Ты так спокойно отреагировал, что это пугает меня даже больше, чем твоя предполагаемая истерика. – Она снова кашляет, усиленно дыша. 

– Мама, скажи мне, как зовут того человека, с которым ты встречалась. Как зовут моего… биологического отца? – Дэвид пробует повторить новое для себя слово, прочно засевшее в голове. 

– Я помню его имя до сих пор, несмотря на то, что так отчаянно пыталась забыть все эти годы. Ли Тэён – так зовут твоего настоящего отца, вернее, человека, который мог бы им стать, но не сумел. Джехён вырастил тебя и дал всё, чего только можно желать, и я буду ему благодарна до самой смерти. – Суён хватается за грудь, ловя ртом воздух, и на кардиомониторе раздаётся характерный писк, отчего у Дэвида мурашки бегут по спине. 

– Сеул… он живёт в Сеуле, – на последнем издыхании произносит женщина, почти теряя сознание, на что мальчишка пронзительно кричит, не веря собственным глазам. 

На его крик в палату вбегает Джехён и, увидев плачущего сына возле едва дышащей жены, сам паникует и орёт в коридор:

– Сестра! На помощь, кто-нибудь!

Доктор и несколько медсестёр принимаются обследовать больную, и кто-то выводит оцепеневшего мальчика в холл. Он дрожит и тихо всхлипывает, пока Джехён умоляет доктора сделать хоть что-нибудь, но получает только стандартное:

– Мне очень жаль. Примите мои соболезнования.

С этого момента жизнь в их маленькой семье делится на «до» и «после».

Похороны проходят через три дня – над могилой Суён священник читает молитвы, а Джехён, исхудавший и до невозможности бледный, пытается не взвыть в голос, сдирая с головы клоки волос (как делал это позавчера, пока Дэвид спал в своей комнате). Он судорожно выдыхает, шмыгая носом, и крепче сжимает ладонь на плече сына, который из-за пережитого горя совсем будто уменьшился вдвое. Накрапывает мелкий дождь, тёмные тучи сгущаются в небесной вышине, и, кажется, сама природа сочувствует им обоим, оставшимся без жены и матери, – того единственного звена, которое связывало их. 

Но Джехён пообещал себе воспитать из сына достойного человека, даже если Суён не будет рядом с ними. Он знает, что она с небес наблюдает за ними – даже сейчас, – а потому задирает голову вверх и позволяет дождевым каплям омыть его лицо, представляя широкую улыбку жены и её красивые глаза, в которые он когда-то безвозвратно влюбился. Они были такими молодыми и свободными, но вспыхнувшие между ними чувства укрепили дружеский союз и привели в скором времени к свадьбе, а после и к рождению сына. 

Вначале им было тяжело – кому же не бывает, – но любовь и поддержка ещё более сплотили их, а Дэвид стал смыслом их беспечного существования. До ребёнка они не знали о таком значении счастья, когда маленький человек, только пришедший на этот свет, дарит и принимает столько любви и ласки; благодаря сыну они впервые познали, что значит быть родителями. И даже преждевременные роды Суён не нарушили семейной идиллии и гармонии. Когда Джехён взял на руки новорождённого младенца, он не мог поверить своим глазам, что они вдвоём породили крохотное существо, полностью зависящее от них и являющееся символом их привязанности, как телесной, так и духовной. Он был их всем. 

После смерти Суён связь между ним и Дэвидом внезапно ослабла, хотя Джехён старался сделать всё, лишь бы не заставлять мальчика чувствовать себя одиноким и покинутым. Он ведь ещё ребёнок, даже не подросток, поэтому любящие его родители (или один родитель) должны представляться самыми важными людьми в его детской судьбе. Но Дэвид словно нарочно избегает отца, отсиживаясь в своей комнате и целыми днями глядя в потолок, лёжа на кровати, пока Джехён безуспешно пытается разговорить его и вызволить наружу. Наконец, мужчине это надоедает, и он прекращает тщетные попытки пообщаться с мальчиком. 

На долгие две недели в доме устанавливается невыносимая тишина, и кажется, что даже стены в коридоре сужаются, не разрешая пройти дальше. Дэвид каждую ночь плачет в подушку, заглушая свои рыдания холодной тканью.

Однажды Джехёну надоедает молчание, и он напрямую задаёт вопрос сыну, когда утром ловит его за завтраком с тарелкой хлопьев наперевес.

– Почему ты так долго не спускался вниз? Почему отказывался говорить со мной? – От его резкого тона мальчик съёживается и ощутимо дрожит; заметив это, Дже приседает на корточки, кладя руку на тонкую шею. – Дэвид, я волнуюсь за тебя, малыш, – уже мягче продолжает он. – Если тебя что-то беспокоит, просто скажи мне, хорошо? Папа со всем разберётся, обещаю.

– А ты можешь пообещать мне кое-что ещё? – несмело спрашивает мальчик, не отрывая взгляд от пола. 

– Всё, что угодно, – кивает мужчина.

– Тогда, – он вздыхает, поднимая глаза на отца, – я хочу кое-куда поехать. Мне нужно найти одного человека.

– Не понимаю, что за человек и почему именно сейчас ты должен его искать, – разом выпрямляется Дже, складывая руки на груди. – Дэвид, что ты от меня скрываешь?

– Но ты же обещал помочь мне! Разве сам этого не говорил? 

– Для начала я имею право знать, почему тебе вдруг понадобилось куда-то ехать и кого-то искать. Дэвид, прошу тебя, скажи мне, а я обязательно тебе помогу.

– Это мамин друг, – приходится врать, чтобы не услышать отказ, – они вместе учились в университете. Мама говорила, что они были лучшими друзьями. Поэтому я хочу встретиться с ним, чтобы узнать, какой она была тогда, много лет назад. Пожалуйста, _папа_ , помоги мне.

– Где он сейчас? Тебе известен его адрес? – медленно произносит, в уме прикидывая возможные варианты из общих приятелей.

– Мама сказала, что он живёт в Сеуле, – от волнения даже щёки покрываются румянцем. 

– В Сеуле? Нет, мы не можем сейчас туда поехать, у меня слишком много неотложных дел здесь, в Чонджу. Забудь об этой идее, я не поеду в столицу. 

– Но папа!

– Никаких «но», Дэвид. – Джехён возвращается в прежнее амплуа. – Разговор окончен. Поторопись и доешь свой завтрак, пока он не остыл. 

Он уходит в гостиную, где быстрым движением накидывает на себя пиджак, и оттуда направляется в прихожую с портфелем в руках. Мальчик провожает его взглядом и глотает хлопья вместе с внутренней обидой и задетой гордостью. Его не воспринимают всерьёз и считают несмышлёным ребёнком, который не может даже о себе позаботиться. И это чертовски, до жгучих слёз, несправедливо.

Хлопает входная дверь, в доме остаётся один маленький беззащитный мальчик, продумывающий великий план достижения поставленной цели.

Так или иначе, он всё равно поедет в Сеул – с папой или без, – чтобы найти своего настоящего отца, которого никогда не видел.

– Я обязательно найду тебя, Ли Тэён.


	2. Chapter 2

Возвращаться в школу после стольких дней отсутствия немного странно и непривычно; одноклассники провожают любопытными взглядами, учителя снисходительно улыбаются и так и норовят погладить по голове, чтобы выразить своё сочувствие. Вот только Дэвид совершенно не нуждается в чужой жалости и притворном сострадании. 

Он заходит в свой класс и садится за парту, принимаясь раскладывать на ней учебники и тетрадки. Ланч, приготовленный отцом ранним утром перед уходом на работу и тщательно упакованный в бумажный пакет, покоится на самом дне рюкзака, который Дэвид вешает на крючок под партой. Будучи довольно замкнутым и себе на уме, он так и не смог завести друзей в новой школе, куда родители перевели его за пару месяцев до трагедии. 

Вот и сейчас он исподлобья глядит на галдящих одноклассников, весёлых и свободных в своей детской непосредственности. Хотел бы он быть таким же, как и они, но не может – это против его природы. Ему дико неуютно в шумных компаниях и сомнительных развлечениях, в которых принимают участие знакомые мальчишки после уроков. Он обычно просто сбегает домой, привыкший к тому, что его в принципе не замечают. Но и попытки сблизиться тоже пресекает, так что прежде заинтересованные в его обществе дети быстро находят себе других друзей. 

Джехён раньше всё никак не мог понять, почему его собственный сын растёт таким скрытным и необщительным, даже обособленным, совершенно не похожим на своего оптимистичного и вечно улыбчивого отца. Суён просила не давить на Дэвида, чтобы он не отдалился от них совсем, спрятавшись в своей раковине, куда сам себя загнал. Мальчику нужно было время, и они решили просто немного подождать, понадеявшись на скорое улучшение ситуации. 

Но время шло, а Дэвид не менялся; он всё так же пропускал праздники и концерты в школе, убегал после занятий и весь день проводил дома, дожидаясь родителей с работы. Он был самостоятельным, несмотря на свой юный возраст, и часто мог прибираться в своей комнате до прихода старших. 

Однако после смерти Суён он перестал что-либо делать дома в принципе; Джехён уходил с утра в офис компании, иногда не успевая толком попрощаться с сыном, который сидел за столом и жевал хлопья. Дэвид не винил его, потому что знал – так будет лучше для них обоих. Его любимый папочка работает и старается сделать их жизнь лучше, а разве за это можно винить? Нет, ибо это всё делается из сильной отеческой любви, не терпящей возражений и не боящейся абсолютно ничего.

Из лабиринта мыслей Дэвида выводит брошенный в него резиновый мячик, который отскакивает от парты обратно к группке одноклассников во главе с веснушчатым задирой. Тот ловит свой мяч и ухмыляется, подходя ближе к сидящему мальчику.

– Так значит, ты теперь сирота? – сходу спрашивает он, ехидно посмеиваясь. – Наверное, больше некому подтирать твои сопли, раз даже собственная мама оставила тебя. 

За пару-тройку секунд Дэвид успевает вскочить на ноги и с размаху ударить обидчика в челюсть. Девочки вскрикивают, кто-то начинает плакать, и в класс влетает учитель Мун, сразу же принимаясь оттаскивать дерущихся детей. Он хватает каждого за воротник и заставляет принять более-менее приемлемое состояние. 

– Что за цирк вы тут устроили? – Мужчина устало протирает стёкла очков и водружает их на нос. – Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, что произошло?

– Они подрались, потому что… – Миленькая одноклассница в белой блузке ищет поддержки в чужих глазах. – Потому что Джисон плохо отозвался о маме Дэвида, и из-за этого Дэвид ударил его.

– Спасибо, Сонкён, я понял тебя. А вам, ребята, – обращается он к нарушителям школьных правил, – надо будет остаться после уроков. Я вызову ваших родителей сюда, чтобы провести с ними воспитательную беседу. А пока готовьтесь к математике, сегодня нам предстоит разобрать сложную тему.

Три последних предмета смешиваются в один общий в мозгу Дэвида, и он сонно трёт глаза, чтобы не заснуть прямо над учебником. Ему следует серьёзно взяться за учёбу, потому что за время отсутствия он пропустил слишком много и сейчас не до конца понимает, о чём толкует учитель Мун. После обеденного перерыва он отсиживает ещё парочку часов, попеременно то зевая, то смотря в окно, пока замечание от классного руководителя не возвращает его к теме рассказа. Наконец, школьные муки заканчиваются, и он поспешно собирает тетради в рюкзак, пока его не окликают. 

– Я вызвал твоего отца на прошлой перемене, он вот-вот должен приехать, так что никуда не уходи.

– Хорошо, учитель. – Дэвид со вздохом опускается на стул и медленно считает до десяти. 

На девятом счету в класс вваливается запыхавшийся Джехён, держа в руке свой кожаный портфель. Хоть он и выглядит утомлённым, ему каким-то образом удаётся сохранять самообладание и даже небрежно откидывать чёлку с высокого лба с первыми следами неглубоких морщин. 

– Здравствуйте, профессор. Надеюсь, я не опоздал? – Он кидает беспокойный взгляд на сына и замечает у того на скуле лилового оттенка синяк. – Ради всего святого, Дэвид, что ты натворил?

– Прошу Вас, успокойтесь, мистер Чон, – хлопочет над своим письменным столом учитель Мун, разбирая бумаги. Находит нужную и отдаёт отцу ученика. – Это результаты теста за прошлое занятие; Дэвид не усвоил программу, поэтому и баллы столь низкие. – На его слова Джехён кивает головой, всматриваясь в листок. – Думаю, Вам стоит взяться за его обучение или он так и будет отставать от других. 

– Да, учитель. Но Вы же вызвали меня не только для того, чтобы показать этот лист, верно? Прежде всего, я хочу знать, почему моего сына избили.

– Мы обязательно поговорим об этом. Но не в присутствии детей. – Он переводит взгляд на мальчика, сидящего за своей партой.

– Дэвид, подожди меня в коридоре, – коротко вздыхает Джехён, – я скоро вернусь.

Чон-младший выходит за дверь, прикрывая её за собой, и садится на скамейку возле стены. Он не слышит ни криков, ни даже голосов взрослых, и ему почему-то становится страшно. Вот учитель Мун рассказывает папе о том, что Дэвид себя плохо ведёт и бросается с кулаками на одноклассника; вот сам папа недовольно качает головой и решает наказать сына за непослушание. А вот уже Дэвид сидит под жёстким контролем в комнате и целый день делает домашние задания. Ужасные картинки рассеиваются разом, как только Джехён выходит из кабинета и присаживается рядом. 

– Почему ты ударил Джисона? – мягко, но требовательно спрашивает он, наклоняясь к мальчику. – Вы что-то не поделили?

– Я не хочу об этом говорить, – упрямится Дэвид, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону.

– Но мы должны поговорить, малыш, – ласково гладит по плечу. – Иначе я не смогу тебе помочь.

Дэвид вздыхает и с минуту молчит; потом поднимает полный боли взгляд на отца и выдаёт причину своего поступка:

– Я ударил его, потому что он сказал, будто бы моя мама бросила меня. Но это ведь не правда, разве не так? Мама не оставила меня, она всегда будет рядом, она обещала. Я знаю, что она сейчас здесь со мной. Иногда я чувствую её присутствие. Ты веришь мне, папочка?

Джехён сглатывает ком в горле и еле сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать прямо перед сыном. Он прекрасно понимает, о чём говорит Дэвид, потому что порой сам ощущает призрачные прикосновения жены и отдалённо слышит нотки её мягкого голоса. Она снится ему по ночам, счастливая и беззаботная, в лёгком белом платье в окружении сотен цветов. Иногда он не хочет просыпаться, чтобы хотя бы во сне быть с любимой, но каждый раз Суён отталкивает его руку и просит позаботиться о Дэвиде, своём единственном ребёнке, который подарил ей столько радости за свои короткие десять лет. 

И всего одна вещь, о которой Джехён жалеет, – то, что Суён не застанет взросления сына, не увидит его в выпускном классе и не проводит в колледж, в который тот непременно поступит, как его отец. Да, Суён не увидит всего этого, но Дже постарается за них двоих, чтобы Дэвид никогда ни в чём не ощущал себя обделённым. Он выстоит ради родного ребёнка.

– Да, я верю тебе, сынок. И, знаешь, я подумал ещё над кое-чем. – Он улыбается уголком губ и треплет мальчика по макушке. – Как там звали маминого друга, которого ты собираешься найти? Надеюсь, ты не передумал?

– Папа… – Глаза школьника расширяются, и он удивлённо уставляется на мужчину. – Нет, я не передумал. Но почему ты спрашиваешь о нём?

Джехён гладит его по щеке, подле синяка, подушечками пальцев. 

– Собирайся, солнышко, скоро мы поедем в Сеул. 

Сердце Дэвида ухает вниз.


End file.
